


The house was quiet and the world was calm

by Pomona (thenextplanet)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextplanet/pseuds/Pomona
Summary: 一篇詹姆上霍格沃茨之后因为想家躲起来偷偷抹眼泪被西里斯发现之后的短文，忌日快乐xxx
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 4





	The house was quiet and the world was calm

秋日的风揉过詹姆的头发，撞向老旧的窗框，像碎掉的肥皂泡一样消失不见。整座棚屋咯吱作响，羽毛乱飞，充斥着一股浓厚的鸟雀味道。詹姆趴在窗台，手背垫着下巴眺望远方。没人能猜到他一个人来了猫头鹰棚屋，但西里斯就是知道。他爬上最后一级台阶，双手撑着自己的膝盖，大口大口喘着气。

“不是说好在宿舍碰头的吗？万圣节宴会马上就要开始了。”

詹姆早该在西里斯一路爬上塔楼的过程中听到他重重的脚步声，但是詹姆并没有反应，过了很久西里斯才听到詹姆的声音闷闷传来：“你走吧。我不想去了。”

西里斯慢慢走近詹姆，从侧面打量他。他的脸红得厉害，好像刚刚从球场的这一头飞奔到那一头似的，眼睛下方的皮肤残留着干涸的水迹，西里斯认出那是眼泪。詹姆扭过头，背冲着西里斯，似乎不好意思以这个样子被西里斯发现。

西里斯一动不动，他的头脑试着思考。詹姆在哭，为什么？中午他还兴高采烈的，嚷嚷着要把头顶的南瓜灯切块榨成汁来喝。吃完饭他们一起去上占卜课，詹姆偷偷从特里劳妮放在讲桌上的一叠塔罗牌里顺走了两张，一张“正义”送给皮皮鬼，一张“权杖皇后”送给伊万斯。走下城堡的石阶，他们挥手道别，詹姆去参加魁地奇训练，西里斯要回图书馆帮彼得写完那篇他不会的论文，赶在下午五点前交到斯拉格霍恩办公室，然后他们在寝室碰头，洗澡，一起去吃据说有无限量水果蛋糕和香草圣代供应的万圣节大餐。

“训练时发生了什么事吗？”西里斯只能从最近发生的事猜起，“有人扁了你一顿？”

“什么？没有。”詹姆瞥了他一眼，抬起一只手挡住自己的脸，“你别问了。”

西里斯点了点头。他咬了下嘴唇，手插在兜里环顾着四周。他其实从没来过猫头鹰棚屋，但也知道现在这个点这儿是不会有学生上楼给家人寄信的。墙壁和地板的木板很旧，几乎风化成了灰白色，铆钉上覆盖着铁锈，角落里结满了灰扑扑的蜘蛛网。外部光线以肉眼可见的速度昏暗下来，黑夜像条毛毯一点一点降落在大地上。看起来，今夜应该是个晴天。

“你想让我走还是在这里等你？”他说。

“你去吧。”詹姆轻声说，“麦格问起来，就说我肚子不舒服。”

西里斯独自回到城堡，心里有一点说不清道不明的忧郁。莱姆斯帮他留了座位，他坐在被万千蜡烛照亮的礼堂里，挥舞着刀叉吃完了前菜，主菜，甜点。幽灵们集体为师生表演了精心排练的四重唱，所有人都快鼓完掌他才回过神来，跟着拍了拍手。回宿舍的路上，彼得开始担忧地问起詹姆怎么还不见踪影，他只能一边回答，自己也不知道，一边望着胖夫人为他们让开路，洞口里面是空荡荡的格兰芬多公共休息室，只有炉火在灰烬中跳着孤单的舞蹈。

晚些时候，同学们打着哈欠一个一个扑上床睡觉了。西里斯慢吞吞地掀开自己四柱床的帷幔，睁大了眼睛——詹姆坐在他的床上，一本展开的厚书摊在膝盖。他正聚精会神地用魔杖比划着书页上的一行字，似乎是在练习某个咒语。

“你什么时候回来的？”西里斯随即想起詹姆有隐形衣，他肯定是趁宴会时溜回了寝室。果不其然詹姆漫不经心地耸耸肩：“没人注意的时候。”

他又回到了平时那种自在轻松的状态，就好像现在鸠占鹊巢的人不是他一样：“我正在研究悬浮咒的三十二种变体。你知道施咒的语音语调，速度和角度对于效果都有很大影响吗？”

西里斯看着詹姆掏出一把麻灰色的鸟羽放在书页之间，然后望向自己，像是在询问西里斯在原地站着干嘛。他默默地蹬掉鞋子，爬上床跪坐在詹姆对面，掏出魔杖加入了对方的试验。他没有费心去给床幔施隔音咒，詹姆肯定早就设置了。只不过之前类似的活动一般会在詹姆那边举行。

他们不知道尝试了多少种变体，直到西里斯真正开始觉得困，他才听到詹姆仿佛从很遥远的地方传来的声音：“之前在猫头鹰棚屋的事，希望你没有告诉别人。”

他摇了摇头，沉默地等待着。詹姆的眼神里闪过一丝犹豫，像是欲言又止。终于，詹姆轻咳一下，说：“其实没发生什么，我就是想家了。”

西里斯慢慢咀嚼着这条消息。“我还以为你是被级长扣分了什么的。”他说，“或者没通过学院队选拔。”

“不是的。”詹姆说，“你认识厄里安吧？三年级，头发稻草色的那个。”

“认识。”

“他是守门员替补，下午我们在一起练习，他说他父母会在下一次霍格莫德周末过来和他见面，”詹姆撅着嘴说，“然后我想到我们还不能去霍格莫德。我离开家已经两个月了。我从来没跟我爸妈分开这么久，我想吃我妈做的肉桂卷……”

他肚子突然应景地咕咕叫起来，西里斯不由得吃了一惊。“你没吃晚饭？”

“我从厨房拿了两块蛋糕吃，我讨厌学校的土豆泥。”詹姆愁眉苦脸地说，“我妈会往里面加很多胡椒和奶油，味道好极了，就像在吃绵绵的云朵。家养小精灵做出来的东西比起来简直是煤渣，我根本咽不下去。”

“那还是比我妈的厨艺好多了。”西里斯说，“她根本分不清肉变成什么颜色才算煮熟。再加上……你知道的，反正我一点都不想她。”

詹姆同情地看着他：“所以你圣诞假期不回家？”

“不。”西里斯想了想，“应该不了吧，我喜欢霍格沃茨一些。”

“我也喜欢霍格沃茨。”詹姆说，“这里的秋天真美，叶子不是变成金色就是变成红色，就像学院杯提前颁给了格兰芬多似的，你注意到了吗？我还喜欢在霍格沃茨没人管我几点钟睡，几点钟起，魁地奇赛场也是标准规模的，随时随地都有人和我一起玩。这里和家比起来是另外一种感觉。不一样，但都很好，两种不同的好。”

“我家的气氛比霍格沃茨差远了，”西里斯说，“我有个弟弟，但我们不是朋友，不能算是。我们并不是很亲密，他也不爱说话。”

“他多大?

“比我小两岁。”

“在我的理解中，亲生兄弟比一般朋友更重要。”詹姆思考着，“虽然我不知道拥有一个兄弟是什么感觉。也许我能认几个朋友做兄弟。”

“在我的理解里恰好相反，”西里斯说，“我猜等雷古勒斯入学，他会被分到斯莱特林。”

詹姆听见斯莱特林这四个字顿时露出了嫌恶的表情：“幸好你没有去那里，你分院的时候我可真担心。”

西里斯抿了一下嘴唇：“我不会去的。”

詹姆突然放下魔杖，手越过两人中间那本厚书，握了一下西里斯的手又放开。“谢谢你，西里斯。”

他的触摸温暖，用力。西里斯低头看着自己的手背。“我什么也没做。”

“你当时没有问为什么。”

“就算我问了，可能我也不会明白你为什么因为想家跑到猫头鹰棚屋去。”

“我知道你不会明白的，”詹姆话音未落便补充道，“没有别的意思。”

西里斯看着詹姆，时间长到詹姆以为他真的生气了。

“你想要一个拥抱吗？”西里斯突然说。

“为什么？”

“我不知道。”西里斯说，但詹姆明白了，詹姆总是能听明白，或许这是他的超能力。西里斯张开手臂，詹姆冲他一笑，用脚把那本碍事的咒语书蹬下了床。之后詹姆很可能得为摔散的书脊挨平斯夫人一顿臭骂，不过那是明天再来考虑的事了，所以西里斯没有把这些想法说出口。他想，秋天很好，因为它生长出属于格兰芬多的颜色，霍格沃茨很好，因为西里斯和詹姆都在这里交到了朋友。以后，詹姆会成为最顶级的魁地奇球员，看台边会有成千上万的观众呼喊他的姓名。而西里斯，西里斯会竭尽全力抓住他生命中不可或缺的两样东西，那就是友谊和自由，他已经知道该怎么做。

他闭上眼睛，闻到了晴朗的夜空。他们才相遇不久。最好的事情尚未发生。


End file.
